The enquiry is directed toward analysis of the events involved in transduction of stimulus (neurotransmitter, hormone or action potential) into secretory response in chromaffin cells, neurosecretory cells and neurons, mast, and exocrine cells, particularly the role of calcium in inducing exocytosis. The methods involve electrophysiological and morphological techniques coupled with pharmacological analysis.